Moving In
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: Lily Crossan was just another girl seeking fame for what she loved most, music. That's why she left her hometown, San Francisco, to come to Los Angeles. Although, she didn't expect what was going to happen when she got to her new home at the Palm Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been active in a while but I had a really good idea, which is this story. Now, I know this isn't Austin & Ally. I've just been on this major Big Time Rush kick lately. Mostly their music. Speaking of music, have you heard R5's new song, Pass Me By? It's awesome! Anyway, here's the story an I hope you like it. :)**

**I do not own anything Big Time Rush... but I can always dream, right?**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm standing at the door of a mansion in Minnesota, waiting for someone to answer.

You see, my boyfriend wanted me to come meet his mother for the first time since we've been dating for about a month.

I know you guys probably want to know who it is that I'm dating, but all will be revealed soon enough.

~June 5~  
Today was the day I moved into the Palm Woods hotel. I was hoping to get discovered for my singing. I've had many people tell me my voice was amazing and I should do something about it.

So, here I am, waiting in a line, that consisted of two other people, to check into my new apartment. They got their room keys and I walked further up to the desk.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods; home of the future famous. How may I help you?" the manager asked. His name tag said: Mr. Bitters. His last name basically describes his mood.

"I have a room under the name Lily Crossan." Mr. Bitters typed something into the computer and handed me a room key.

"Have a Palm Woods day," Mr. Bitters said with a fake smile. I smiled back genuinely and proceeded down the hall to the elevator.

Something caught my eye on the big memo board hanging on the wall. There was a sign up sheet for singers for a concert in the park tomorrow night at 6:30. I took my time to stop and sign my name on the very last line.

Then, I headed back to the elevator and walked in. I pressed the button to go to the third floor and waited for the doors to close.

Just as they were about to shut, 4 guys came rushing up to the elevator. I quickly pressed the button that opened the doors back up and allowed them in.

"Thanks, I'm Logan," one of the guys said with a warm smile and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"No problem, I'm Lily," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh, and this is Carlos, James, and Kendall." Logan pointed to each one of the other three guys. I smiled and shook all of their hands as well.

"It's nice to meet you guys." They just smiled and nodded almost... dreamily.

"Oh, you're into music?" James asked, pointing to my guitar case with music related quotes plastered all over it.

My favorite: _"Music is poetry with personality." - Ross Lynch_

"Uh, yeah." I smiled even wider and nodded.

"That's awesome, we're in a band; Big Time Rush!" Carlos informed me.

"Now I remember! I love your guys' music. Now I know why you all look familiar. Smart one!" I said that last part sarcastically and I mentally face palmed.

"It's nice to know you're a fan and now... a friend," Kendall said lightly chuckling. My first friends in Los Angeles. Hmm, and they're all guys.

"Hey, are you guys coming to the concert in the park tomorrow?" I asked them, hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I'm performing tomorrow night! You guys'll be able to hear my new song I just wrote," I exclaimed.

"Then, we'll definetely be there, I promi-" Carlos got cut off by Logan.

"Dude, no! Remember the last time you promised someone something; Jenny got you and Kendall temporarily kicked out of the Palm Woods." Wow. I don't know what happened and I'm pretty sure I don't want to.

"I'm a little curious as to what happened, but I don't think I need to know." All the guys', but Carlos', eyes widened and they nodded their heads. Suddenly, the elevator dinged, signaling the guys' stop at the second floor.

"Come by later, if you'd like to. Apartment 2J," James said to me as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

The elevator dinged again and I walked down the hall to apartment 3H. I opened the door and walked in with my suitcases and guitar case.

Setting my stuff down, I remembered there was more stuff down in my car. A lot of it was heavy boxes too.

I decided to go down one floor and I ended up at apartment 2J. I knocked, waiting for an answer, but I could hear some faint shouting. It sounded like the guys were arguing about dibs on something.

The door opened and a girl, probably at the age of 13, stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Lily. I was wondering if Logan, James, Carlos, or Kendall were here?"

"I'm Katie, Kendall's little sister. I'll go grab 'em. Come on in. Nice to meet you by the way," she said with a small smile on her face.

"You too and thanks," I responded. Soon, the guys came out to me with smiles on their faces.

"Long time, no see," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know right. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys could help me get some boxes out of my car and up to my apartment?" I asked with a pleading smile.

"Sure," Logan replied.

We all walked out to the elevator and out to my car. The guys took one look at my car and their mouths dropped. Most guys do that when they realize I drive a Dodge Charger Super Bee, but you know what, I don't care. The front of my car looks, as my parents would say, beefy, as in muscly. It would intimidate anyone at the stop light. Trust me, it's happened A LOT. I just ignore them and enjoy the booming sound of music coming through the speakers.

"That's your car?!" all four of them shouted, pointing to my car.

"Yep!" I replied, "Now help me with these boxes." I grabbed a box and the guys each grabbed two boxes. Well, at least I don't need to make a second trip down.

We made it back up to my apartment and I unlocked the door. They put the boxes down on the floor and let out a long breath.

"Well, thanks. Would you guys like to stay and help me put things away or just keep me company?" I asked them, panting from carrying, what I think, are my glass plates.

"Sorry, I can't I have to go help my mom with one of her home projects," Kendall said, a little sad.

"That's alright, I understand. What about you guys?" I turned to Logan, James, and Carlos as Kendall walked out.

"Carlos and I have to go by the studio for a little bit, so bye guys!" Logan said and dragged Carlos out of the apartment with him.  
"Well, I don't have anything to do, so I'll stay," James said, smiling at me.

"Okay, looks like it's just us then," I stated the obvious.

"So, what are we going to unpack first?" James asked. An idea popped into my head and I ran to open one of the boxes labeled _"Music"_. James just looked at me confused.  
I grabbed my iPod dock and plugged it in, then put my iPod on the dock and started to play some music.

"You just can't not have any music when unpacking. That'd be boring!" I said and he laughed. I looked through my music and picked one of my many songs. It started playing and I started dancing and singing along.

"We'll always be like two halves of the same heart... same heart," I continued singing and smiling, while putting some dishes away in a cabinet. James just smiled back at me and kept watching, while handing me some glasses to put away.

The song ended and James started to walk over to me, "That was great! You're an amazing singer."

"So I've been told. Why don't you jump in on this next song?" I smirked back at him. As I started to play the next song, #thatPOWER, James smirked and shook his head, he still sang anyway and I joined him.

He was taken a bit by surprise at how well I was keeping up with some of the parts of the song. I've listened to this song like a million times on my way here from San Francisco.

The song was close to the end and I found myself staring into James' eyes and he was staring right back at me. He suddenly leaned in and I felt myself lean in a little too.

My eyes fluttered closed as our lips met. We shared a few more kisses before we pulled apart. He imeadietely started talking, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" I cut him off.

"No, it's okay," I reassured him, then gave him a slight smile.

"Well, I should probably get going. See you tomorrow at the concert," he said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said, then whispered to myself after he left, "What just happened?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I have a few more chapters written already. I would love to hear your feedback! Stay rossome and keep rushin'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! BTW while I'm doing this I'm listening to Big Time Radio on iHeartRadio. That's how much I'm into BTR, but they don't play just BTR, so it's rossome. XD I love combining two completely different bands/shows/singers. Okay, time to get down to business.**

**Thanks go to all of you who favorited and followed this story. It's nice to have your support and know there are at least a few people who wplus like to continue reading this story, so with that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

James's P.O.V.

I walked back into the apartment and saw the guys sitting on the couch. They looked over at me and saw the blank expression on my face.

"Dude, is everything okay?" Logan asked, worried.

"Yeah," I lied.

"We know something's up. What happened back at Lily's apartment?" Kendall demanded.

I sighed and mumbled, "We kissed." Apparently, I was loud enough for them to hear me anyway.

"Woah, woah, woah. You kissed?!" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, like five times. We were having a good time, dancing along to some of the music she had on her iPod and next thing I know, we're both leaning in." I sighed, remembering the moment, like it just happened only a second ago.

"What happened after?!" Kendall urged me to continue.

"I tried to apologize, but she said it was okay, then I just left," I responded.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked me. I just shrugged.

"I don't know what I should do, so how'd it go at the studio?" I decided to change the subject.

"Oh, about that... Gustavo wanted to tell us that they're looking for a solo singer, so we suggested for him to come to the concert tomorrow and see if Lily could get on board," Carlos said. I perked up, remembering Lily singing.

"I know one thing for sure, she's got an amazing voice. She was singing along with some of the songs." I smiled.

"Man, you got it bad," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know."

~June 6~

Lily's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and headed into the kitchen. For breakfast I decided on just a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. Then, I got a shower and put some fresh clothes on.

I had put on white skinny jeans, an orange lace trim tank top, a cropped jean jacket, and a pair of orange wedges. This was what I decided to wear for the concert in the park. Then, I curled my brown hair slightly. I am so excited to be able to perform one of my own songs.

Last night, I had recorded the background music, so I was prepared for tonight.

I made my way down to the lobby and walked to the park. It was 6 o'clock and I had to be there at 6:10 for sound check.

I was there early enough that I went ahead and did my sound check before my scheduled time. The rest of the time, I got my headset set up, since I was going to be dancing around and couldn't really be holding onto a microphone.

By the time 6:30 came along, there was a huge, and I mean huge, crowd filling the park. There were only 8 people before me, so I had about an extra 10 minutes to calm myself down.

I looked out at the crowd, saw the guys, and calmed down by an extreme amount. Now it was my turn to go out there.

I walked onto the stage and took my position as the music started.

_Go, goooo, goooo, goooo, go, go [x2]_

_Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,_

_On the horizon, yeah, walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing._

_Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back_

_No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back_

_I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [x16]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [x16]_

_Everyone I know feels like the planets spinning faster and faster._

_Straight for disaster, no, shining through the pressure, 'cause the way we deal with it will define us, pressure makes diamonds._

_Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back_

_No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back_

_I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [x16]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [x16]_

_I feel it in the air tonight, I'm seeing the light... in the dark ignited_

_And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream, and you're all invited!_

_I don't see red lights, I just see "Go", I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [x16]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [x16]_

_Go where you go [x4]_

_Go, go, go, goooo, goooo, goooo [x2]_

I ended with my legs spread apart and my hands at my sides. Suddenly, applause filled the park and a smile crept onto my face.

I was the last performer and it felt good to end the concert, only to leave my song left in people's minds. As I walked off stage, someone called after me.

"Lily!" I turned around to find that it was James.

"Hey! So, what'd you think of my new song?" A smile spread across James' face.

"It was incredible and inspirational, because now I realize, I need to stop thinking and being scared, so here I go." I was a little confused, but let him carry on anyway. He took a deep breath, "That kiss last night, or those kisses, they meant something to me and I hope they meant something to you too. So, Lily will you be my girlfriend?" I gasped.

"James, I-I-I don't know what to say, but I'm pretty sure those kisses meant something to me too, whether I realize it or not. I guess I'm just trying to say... yes!" We both smiled and hugged each other.

"Ahem..."

We were interrupted by someone, so I released myself from James' grip and looked at the person who interrupted us. Once James saw who it was he smiled.

"Lily, is it?" I nodded slowly, unsure of where this guy was going with this conversation, "How would you like to sign with Rocque Records?" I think my eyes just bulged out of my head. Meanwhile, my mouth was hanging wide-open and my brain was trying to process everything that was happening.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I answered.

"Great, come by tomorrow with Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos at 10 o'clock," the woman standing next to the man said.

"Thank you so much!" I responded.

I squealed right after they left and turned back to James. He just had this look on his that said, "I knew this was gonna happen."

"You have just met Gustavo and Kelly. Your first steps into the music biz!" James told me. I jumped back into his arms out of excitement. I pulled away, still holding onto him.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I smirked.

"Yep, I sure did. Oh, and so did the guys. Logan and Carlos were the ones that actually talked to Gustavo," he said smiling.

"Remind me to thank them later."

"Why not right now?" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see the others.

I ran to them and almost made them fall to the ground when I collided with them to hug them. We all started laughing.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem and congratulations!" Kendall said and winked at me. I blushed a little at this, knowing he was talking about James and me, not just getting signed with Rocque Records.

* * *

**I don't own "Go" by McClain Sisters. Also, if you want to see the outfit, I will have it posted on my Polyvore page. Just search for me under ****_jordan-loves-to-bake_****. I will let you know when a chapter has an outfit on Polyvore. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry, I had a little bit of Shake It Up on my mind, I just had to say that. It's so funny how I got my 16 year old cousin stuck on Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, and Shake It Up. It seems a little weird since he's watching all this relationship kind of stuf. You know, the Auslly and recently, Teddy's relationships, so... yeah!**

**OMG! I almost forgot! I watched Top 10 on TeenNick Friday night and I have to say... Congratulations to Big Time Rush for coming up 2nd favorite with their video for We Are! It was flipping fan-tastic by the way. Anyways... enough of my rambling. Enjoy the extended chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

~June 7~

Lily's P.O.V.

This morning, I woke up remembering that James asked me to go to breakfast with him at 8:30. It'll be our first date and I'm super excited.

I hurried up and got dressed, then I realized I had some time to kill, so I decided to do a little more unpacking. In one of the boxes, there was a sunflower wall clock, so I hung that up. Also, I hung up some other decorations that have to do with my hobby of art.

The next thing I know, there's a knock on my door. I walk over to the door and open it. James is standing there with a bouquet of yellowish-orange tulips.

"Aww, you didn't have to get me flowers," I told him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he handed me the flowers, "Come on in. I'm gonna put these in a vase." I closed the door behind me.

"Did you have spare time this morning?" James asked, chuckling at how much more decor I have out, obviously knowing I had extra time.

"Yeah, I did. You like it?"

"Uh huh, it brightens it up... just like your personality." He smiled at me.

I set the vase, with the flowers in it, on the breakfast nook. Then, I walked over to James and gave him a kiss on the lips. He spun me around, so that my back was against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, looking around me to see my face.

"Yep. Where are we going? If you don't mind my asking," I said.

"I thought we could go to IHOP and eat breakfast there," James replied, smiling at me as I linked our arms together.

I grabbed my car keys, since James doesn't have a car yet. He's been walking everywhere and saving his money. So, I don't have a problem with it.

We make our way to my car and James opens he passenger door for me. I step inside and thank him. He walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He's driving, since I don't know my way around yet, so I hand him the keys.

He starts the car and we're heading out of the Palm Woods parking lot. It was quiet, so I plugged my phone in and I picked out a song: Picture This.

James smiled at the sound of their band's song blaring through the speakers. We imeadietely started singing along. I mean, c'mon! It's their song, so why not sing along?

Soon enough, we arrived at our destination. I got out of the car and walked up to the entrance hand-in-hand with James. He opened the door and allowed me in first, then walked in behind me.

The waiter led us to a table and took our drink orders. I looked at the menu and couldn't decide what I wanted, until I saw it.

"What are you gonna have, Lily?" James asked me.

"I'm gonna get a Belgian waffle with powdered sugar. I haven't had one of those in forever," I said remembering all the times my grandma would make some for me when I was little. Mmm, no one cooked best like grandma.

Our waiter came back and asked what we were going to have. James ordered for me, while I went to the restroom.

When I was done, I walked out of the restroom and bumped into someone, it was Derek. He used to live in San Francisco a couple months ago, but he moved away and he kinda used to be my boyfriend, until I dumped his sorry butt for cheating on me.

"Hey, Lily. Have you missed me?" Derek asked, cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, so if you could leave me alone, that would be fan-freaking-tastic," I told him, looking him dead in the eye. Then, I walked on, back to the table, only to see our food arrived.

"Is everything okay?" James asked, noticing my annoyed expression.

"Yeah, everything is just fine," I lied an put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure? Cause that guy seemed to be getting on your nerves back there," James replied, obviously seeing the moment that had just happened.

I sighed, "Everything is fine, as long as he stays away from me."

"Would you mind telling me why you want him to stay away from you?" James asked, curiously.

"That was my ex-boyfriend, Derek... I broke up with him about 7 months ago, because he cheated on me with some ditzy blonde," I explained, "And he had the guts to ask me if I missed him!"

"Well, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you... and if he does, the guys and I will come at him with our awesome hockey skills." I laughed and smiled.

James paid the bill and we walked back out to my car. He drove back to the Palm Woods and went to get the guys, so we could go to the studio.

I switched over to the driver's side and put my seatbelt on. The others came out, got in the backseat, Kendall on the left side, Carlos in the middle, and Logan on the right side, while James sat on the passenger side.

"Let me show you guys how to drive a Charger," I said, smirking. I had the sunroof open and had my purple shades on to go along with my purple skinny jeans, my red top, and my red wedges.

As soon as we hit the highway, I started to get towards the speed limit of 65 mph, I set the cruise, and my hair started flying a little bit behind me from the wind. Sorry if you get some of my hair in your face, Kendall. Whoops!

I got off the highway and headed downtown to Rocque Records. While parking my car, I said, "That's... how you drive a Charger." My smirk returned on my face.

The guys led the way into the building and I followed behind. We entered a room that I recognized as a practice studio for singing and dancing. There was a man in a suit with grayish-white hair and another man with a briefcase, standing next to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Ah, you must be Lily, the girl Gustavo told me about. I'm Griffin, the CEO," the man with grayish-white hair said.

"Hello, sir," I replied, trying to be as polite as I can. This man holds my future.

"I was told about your performance last night in the park. If you perform it for me and I like it, I'll consider signing you," Griffin told me. I nodded my head and entered the studio.

I heard the music start to play and I sang my song again and did the exact same dance routine as last night. I looked ahead as I awaited any response.

"Hmm... I like it. It's fresh. Consider yourself signed," Griffin said, then walked out of the room. I walked back out to the guys, Gustavo, and Kelly with a wide smile.

"First things first, you record that song. So, let's go do that now," Gustavo said leading me into the recording studio.

Being in the recording studio made me so happy. My dreams were finally coming true. I had finished recording and just walked back out of the booth.

"Your first song is now recorded! Do you have any other songs?" Kelly asked me.

"Actually, yeah, I do. I have a few duets written and a couple other songs," I replied excited for what was ahead of me.

"Pick out a few songs and a duet, then come back tomorrow... along with you, dogs. Unless, you know some of the songs you want to sing and want to get some more in today," Gustavo said. Dogs? Really, is that what he calls them?

"Actually, I do know one of the other songs by heart." Gustavo gestured for me to go back into the booth and I did. Then, I started singing again.

_Yeah... Yeah..._

_Woah... woah... oh_

_My new boy used to be a model_

_He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you_

_My new boy gets it how to get me_

_His love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know_

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him-oh oh_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_When I'm out havin' fun, your gonna be the one that's broken_

_My new boy knows the way I want it,_

_He's got more swagger than you, he's got more swagger than you do_

_My new boy really likes to flaunt this, He's not a dummy like you, He's way more yummy than u-ohh_

_E off, you know Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, 'Til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's hopin'_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_When I'm done having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart,_

_And just lay there alone, now you got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees, gaspin' for air, grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath, I've moved on to the next_

_Oh oh oh_

_On to the next one, on to the next one_

_Oh oh oh_

_On to the next one, on to the next one_

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, Till I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_

_When I'm out having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

_Bang, bang, bang, I'm breakin' in_

_Stealin' all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, 'Till I let him in_

I finished singing and the guys were clapping for me. James was even smirking after hearing the lyrics all together. I walked back out of the booth and sat down on one of the couches.

"Hey, Gustavo, could you play that back for me? I have an idea for some dance moves I'd like to try out." He nodded and started to play it back.

I got up and started going through the dance moves I thought of. The play back ended and so did my dancing. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. What'd I do?

"What?" I looked around the room at everyone.

"You danced better than we did when we first started, that's what," Carlos told me.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you guys couldn't have been that bad..." Gustavo starts laughing and fiddles with a CD.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I have video of their first dance lesson," Gustavo replied.

We watched the whole thing and let me tell you, there were a lot of gasps, laughs, and wide-eyes.

"Wow, I stand corrected. Well, it's been a pretty long day, so I'm going to head back to the Palm Woods now." I walked out of the studio and out to my car, with the guys trailing behind me.

* * *

**Guess what?! There's another Polyvore set for this chapter! Go to Polyvore and search me under the name jordan-loves-to-bake. You can go to my group and see it, or look at all of my sets until you find it, which there aren't very many on my account just yet. Oh, and if you're a FanFiction writer who happens to be on Polyvore, would you consider joining my group? BTW, that song was Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez. Thanks a lot for reading! Stay rossome and keep rushin'!**

**~AusllyBeliever (Jordan) ;) **


End file.
